conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
CV90
CV90 (Combat Vehicle 90) represents a family of armoured combat vehicles developed by HÄGGLUNDS-BOFORS of Örnsköldsvik, Kalmar Union. The development of the CV90 began in 1984 in response to the requirements outlined by the Royal Union Army for a family of armoured combat vehicles with high tactical and strategic mobility, air defence and anti-tank capability, high survivability and protection. Production began in 1993 and over 3,170 vehicles have been ordered. The 1,000th vehicle was delivered in January 2003. The CV90 is in service with the armies of Kalmar Union and many other foreign nations. Features Various customer requirements have led to several generations of CV90 where major differences are survivability and the electronic architecture. With higher protection follows higher curb weight, and the vehicle combat weight has risen from 23 to 35 tonnes. Power-to-weight ratio has remained approximately the same with increasingly stronger diesel engines. The track suspension system has seen upgrades in several stages. The Mk III version has a digital electronic architecture with several different CAN-buses and digital networks, and is the first IFV to boast an automatic Defensive Aid Suite (DAS) which classifies threats and in automatic mode can fire smoke and/or the main gun in suitable directions as well as instruct the driver. At the Eurosatory 2010 exhibition a version called Armadillo was presented. The Armadillo shown was in Armoured Personnel Carrier (APC) version that shows how flexible the original platform is, and with a bolted roof several other roles (like ambulance, control vehicle or other turreted versions) are easy to create. Protection The basic armor of the CV9040 provides all-round protection against 14.5 mm armour-piercing rounds. Armour protection over the frontal arc is classified but all models from CV9040B and later are said to be protected against 30 mm APFSDS. Some variants, including the CV9030N, can be fitted with MEXAS, a ceramic appliqué armor which provides all-round protection against 30 mm APFSDS. This armour kit is intended to provide increased protection against Improvised explosive device, Explosively formed penetrator and 30 mm caliber armour piercing rounds. All CV90s are fitted with a Kevlar spall suppression liners which cover the interior spaces and provide protection for the troops inside against shrapnel and anti-personnel artillery munition. The CV90 can be also fitted with cage armour, which provides protection against tandem-charge and shaped charge warheads. The CV90 is fitted with a nuclear, biological, and chemical (NBC) filtration system accompanied with a chemical detector and radiation detector systems. The CV90 also use an heat-absorbing filters to provide temporary protection against thermal imaging (TIS), image intensifier and infrared camera (IR). The CV 90 was designed to produce a very low and very compact structure and minimized radar and IR-signatures. With every generation of CV90 there has been an increase in payload and corresponding protection levels. The inherent mine protection levels have risen substantially to presently defeat the heaviest (10 kg TNT) anti-tank mines. Mobility The CV90 Mk0 was powered by a DSI14 developed by Saab Scania, which provided 550 horse power (HP) and it can reach speeds of 70 kilometers per hour. The basic CV90 had a maximum road range of 320 kilometers. The latest generations are powered by a DP17 (mix diesel and Hydrogen Fuel Cell) and can reach up to 600 kilometers with top speeds of 90 kilometres per hour. Variants *'CV9040': The original model with a 40 mm Bofors autocannon *'CV9040B': Updated CV90 with fully stabilized gun, although elevation suffers because of this *'CV9040C': Version for International Operations with additional all-round armour and tropical climate kit *'CV9030': Export version with a 30 mm Bushmaster II autocannon *'CV9035': Armed with a Bushmaster III 35/50 cannon *'CV90105': 105 mm Rifled tank gun/turret *'CV90120-Tank': The CV90120-T is a light tank which has a Hagglund turret mounted on the latest CV90 chassis with a fully stabilised 120mm high-pressure smoothbore CTG 120/L50 gun, which has a rate of fire of up to 14 rounds a minute. AB BOFORS has developed the fire control system, UTAAS, and the panoramic low-signature commander's sight which give the tank hunter / killer capability. The tank's battlefield management system is based on fully integrated, scalable and open electronic architecture and a video network with displays at each crew station. The tank's defensive aids suite (DAS) includes laser, radar and missile approach warners, as well as a MSA (multispectral aerosols) active countermeasure system with top attack radar that can identify smart indirect munitions. Survivability is further enhanced by the stealth turret design and radar absorbing track skirts. *'CV9040 AAV (TriAD)': Anti-Air Vehicle, fitted with radar and 40 mm autocannon. Can also elevate its cannon higher than CV9040. It is fitted with a reconnaissance radar and automatic threat evaluation. The vehicle is capable of engaging aerial targets, including helicopters, at ranges up to 4,000m. It is fitted with Saab UTAAS anti-aircraft gun sight for the Bofors 40mm L/70 cannon, which includes a thermal imager, laser rangefinder and fire control computer. *'CV90': Command Vehicle *'CV90': Forward Observation Vehicle, more advanced IR sensor fitted *'CV90': Armored Recovery Vehicle *'CV9056': Anti tank version equipped with the NLAW anti-tank missile *'Armadillo': APC version built on a modular CV90 Mk III chassis Specifications (for the basic versions) Category:Kalmar Union Category:Weapons